


Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Fred Weasley, Alpha George Weasley, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Multi, No Incest, Omega Hermione Granger, Omega Verse, One Shot Collection, Werewolf Fred Weasley, Werewolf George Weasley, Werewolf Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Fred/Hermione/George short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mila_anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_anna/gifts).



> _I'd like to take the time to state that while I do dabble in her sandbox, I do NOT condone JKR's statements concerning trans women. Trans women ARE women. Trans men ARE men. Nonbinary identities ARE valid. Just because JKR wrote this book series, doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we perceive it, or how we enjoy it. If you found something in it that was good, or that made you feel good, know that it's valid. Regardless of the garbage she continues to spew. The fandom has always been the best part of this universe._
> 
>   
> 

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Two alphas showing off for their omega || for mila_anna




	2. Two alphas showing off for their omega || for mila_anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Werewolf, Omega Verse, Werewolf Hermione Granger, Werewolf Fred Weasley, Werewolf George Weasley, Omega Hermione Granger, Alpha Fred Weasley, Alpha George Weasley

“Mione! Look over here!” George called. “There’s a nice spot over here!”

“This spot’s better, love!” Fred countered. “More shade.”

“Too cold in the morning,” George argued.

“We’re magic, you dolt,” Fred replied. “And werewolves. If we shift, we’ll be covered in fur.”

“Whichever place we pick, we need to do it quickly,” Hermione replied. “I’m dead tired from hunting and I feel like a mother with the way you lot are bickering.

“ _Oy_ ,” the twins protested in unison.

“You’re not our mum, Mione,” George replied. “You’re far too nice, and not shrill enough.”

“Yeah, banish the thought.”

She rolled her eyes and a third place in the clearing. “I’m sleeping here. Whatever you two decide to do is up to you. I’m exhausted.”

She shifted back into a sleek, tawny wolf and lay down on the soft grass, resting her head on her paws.

Fred and George each followed suit, curling up beside her, because even though they were constantly vying for her approval, neither of them was so stubborn as to sleep alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
